


Studying

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Library Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-11-04
Updated: 1997-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair have hot monkey sex in a library carrell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studying

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response to James' "I told you we should have used the bigger one" (or words to that affect) challenge. It's pretty much a PWP, too. Slightly voyeuristic "mary sue" (but then who wouldn't wanna watch these guys together? )

Jim Ellison took the elevator up to the fourth floor of Rainier University Library, looking for his lover, Blair Sandburg. He paused as he walked off, listening. He could hear his lover's heartbeat, and focusing on that, found him quickly.

Blair was in a study carrel which was actually a small room, big enough for one person to sit at the built in desk. There were four of them along this wall, and they were down in a back corner, hidden by the stacks. Jim paused, listening again. There was nobody else close by, and in fact, he could hear only 2 other people, and they were on the other side of the room, which was far enough away that they wouldn't hear a thing. Jim smiled as he managed to sneak into the room without Blair noticing him.

Jim kissed the side of Blair's neck, tongue flicking out to caress the skin. He laughed as Blair jumped, and his heart and pulse rates increased. Blair turned his head to glare at Jim, and opened his mouth to speak. However, before he could make a sound, Jim claimed his mouth in hot kiss, his open mouth allowing Jim's tongue easy access. Blair moaned, his own tongue sliding into Jim's mouth, as he managed to get out of his chair and lean against his lover. Jim leant against the desk, spreading his legs and pulling Blair close to him, both of them moaning as their rapidly hardening cocks rubbed one another. They were both so involved with each other that neither one heard the student returning to the study carrel behind theirs.

Lee Cameron returned to her carrel and sat down at her desk and opened "A concise & clear guide to Library of Congress Classification", leafing through it, she thought, *Short it might be, clear it isn't!* She was studying for her MLS, had enjoyed classifiction when they'd done the Dewey Decimal system, but then they had started with the LC system. She was ready to tear her hair out. *Why did the LC have to get involved in this? Why couldn't they have left well enough alone?* she wondered, almost frantically, as she tried to follow the instructions. She was distracted from her work by moaning coming from the carrel in front of her. She listened closely, and could hear their muted whispers. The carrels certainly weren't well insulated.

"Jim, do you really wanna do this here, I mean..."

"I already checked, Blair, there's nobody around. Don't worry, besides, I can't wait, I want you. Now."

"Jim, these rooms are so small, there're bigger study carrels down the hall, they have more room..."

"Sandburg, I can't wait, I need you."

Lee managed to surpress a gasp. She knew of only one Blair Sandburg on campus and it was that gorgeous Anthro undergrad student. She'd met him in the library a few times. *What a shame, he's gay* she thought, resignedly. Then she smiled as she heard one of the men moan, and she could only imagine what was going on next door. She looked up, and smiled more broadly. These were the good carrels, the ones whose tops ended a few feet lower than the ceiling. Ever a voyeaur, she quickly and quietly moved her books aside and climbed up on the desk, which having been made back in the days when libraries actually had budgets, was sturdily built. She peered over the top of the divider and it was all she could do not to gasp at the vision that greeted her.

Blair was on his knees in front of a nearly naked Jim. The bigger man's shirt was off, his pants down around his ankles, and he was leaning back against the desk, his head back, eyes closed. *Oh, gods, he's gorgeous. They're both gorgeous, life just isn't fair.* Lee thought to herself, as she looked down, watching as Blair licked the head of Jim's erection.

Jim moaned, his hips arching forward, he wanted to be in Blair's mouth, but Blair was teasing him. Blair licked up and down Jim's cock several times, pausing to suck on Jim's balls, before moving and sucking the head of Jim's cock into his mouth. "Oh god, blairmoremore," he panted in a low voice, trying not to make too much noise. Blair complied, taking all of Jim's cock into him. Jim moaned, bringing his hands up to wrap in Blair's silky hair, as the younger man started moving his mouth up and down Jim's erection. With Blair's talented mouth working him, it didn't long for Jim to come, shooting his cream down Blair's throat. Blair swallowed all of it, enjoying the taste of his lover's essence in his mouth. He stood up, claiming Jim's mouth for a kiss, letting the older man taste himself in Blair.

Reaching between them, Jim undid Blair's jeans, pushing them and his boxers down before grabbing Blair's cock and stroking it. Blair moaned his delight, his hips thrusting in time with Jim's strokes. Jim stopped, suddenly, making Blair moan with frustration. "Blair, baby, I want you to fuck me, I need you inside of me, please," Jim begged in a whisper.

"But Jim we don't have anything to use for lube," Blair whispered, moving closer to his lover and turning him around.

"Well, use spit, Blair, I don't care," Jim said, then he turned to look at Sandburgs back pack which was on the desk. "What the hell are you talking about Sandburg, you've got some KY right here," Jim told him, as he handed the tube to Blair.

Blair knew he hadn't had anything like that in his backpack, but he wasn't really concerned with where it had come from at this moment. It was there, he'd use it. He took the tube from Jim, and spread some on his fingers then slowly pushing one into Jim, then adding a second one, stretching his lover, preparing him. "More, Blair," Jim whispered hoarsely, pushing back against his hand. Blair added a third finger, moving them in and out until he was sure Jim was ready.

Blair withdrew his fingers to spread some lube on his cock. He slowly entered Jim, loving the feeling of being inside that tight hot channel. Once he was all the way in, he leaned forward, kissing and nipping at Jim's neck. "I love you, Jim," he whispered, starting to slowly stroke in and out of his lover. He reached around to grasp Jim's renewed erection in his hand, pumping him in rhythm with his thrusts.

Jim moaned, trying not to make too much noise, but it felt so good. He started pushing back on Blair's cock harder and faster, wanting more, needing it. Blair complied, pushing into the other man harder with each thrust. Jim started whispering Blair's name over and over, wanting to warn him, but he couldn't form a coherent word to save his life as he came, his come spurting over Blair's hand and the desk. Blair moaned, and thrust hard into his lover one last time as his own orgasm hit him, his cock being milked by the spasming muscles of Jim's ass. Panting heavily, Blair lay against Jim's back, neither man moving, both barely able to stand.

After a few minutes, Blair pulled away from Jim and looked down at the mess. "Oh, man, I don't have anything to clean this up with. I don't know about you Jim..." Blair said, as he searched thru his back pack for at least a kleenex.

Lee smiled as she bent down to get the handi wipes out of her bag, heck, she'd supplied them with lube, and they'd given her such a wonderful free show, helping them clean up was the least she could do. She was glad she'd done her shopping before coming to the library. She stood back up, and leaning slightly over the partition, said, "Heads up, boys," as she dropped the small package down to them.

Blair managed to catch it, but both he and Jim were looking up at the young woman smiling at them from over top the wall. Then both men blushed, deeply, realizing that she had probably just watched them have sex and was now staring at them while they were half naked. When she saw the two of them blush it was all she could do not to laugh out loud. Instead, still smiling, she said, "Um, when you guys are done, could you give me back the handi wipes. And the KY. Thanks," as she jumped down off the desk.

"I knew I didn't have any in my backpack," Blair muttered, as he and Jim quickly cleaned up. Then he looked at Jim, "I thought you said there was nobody around," he hissed.

"Well there wasn't when I checked," Jim replied, not wanting to discuss this here, he just wanted to leave. "Let's hurry up and get out of here, Sandburg."

After a few minutes, the two men were ready to leave. Blair grabbed the lube and the towelettes, and as they walked by Lee's carrel, he stopped, reached in, placing the items on the desk. Avoiding eye contact, he muttered, "Um, thanks...for the stuff," before leaving to catch up with Jim.

Lee leaned out of the carrel, "You're welcome, guys, and hey, it was my pleasure." She laughed, and knew that her boyfriend was going to be a very lucky man tonight.

As Blair and Jim walked toward the elevators, they passed the other carrels. "I told you we should've used the bigger one. But no, it had to be right now. Couldn't wait. Nooo," Blair was muttering under his breath.

"Chief, would it've really made that much difference if we'd gone to one of the other carrels? Somebody else could've seen us or heard us," Jim said.

"It would've made a difference Jim. Those other carrels? They have walls up to the ceiling, and the walls are thicker, so we probably wouldn't have been heard. Or seen," Blair said, as they stepped onto the elevator.

"Oh, then I guess you're right, Chief. We should've used the bigger one," Jim replied.

//the end//

Lee sat back against her desk. She'd almost cum just from watching those two. She started packing her books up, she had to go find her boyfriend, and now. Just then she heard him, saying her name as he walked towards the carrels. Lee looked around the corner, then pulled her boyfriend into the cubicle with her, claiming his mouth in a voracious kiss. They finally broke the kiss, both of them breathless.

"Lee, what the hell...?" he asked.

"Oh gods, Alan, there were these two guys in the cubicle next to me, and they just fucked each other silly. Oh, baby, I need you, need you now," Lee whispered, moving her hand down to stroke Alan's cock thru his jeans.

Alan moaned, pushing himself against her hand. "You want to do it here?" he managed to ask.

"Well, I sure as hell won't make it back to the apartment. I know, we'll move to one of the cubicles down the hall. They're bigger," Lee answered, picking up her book bag and dragging her boyfriend down the hall behind her.

Alan smiled, he hadn't planned on it, but it looked like he was going to get lucky tonight...


End file.
